Simplemente no puedes decirme que no
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Felicidades, Sasuke Uchiha lo había conseguido… Sólo él era capaz de sacar a la tímida Hinata Hyuga de sus cabales. Sasuke/Hinata one-shot.


******Simplemente no puedes decirme que no**.

**Resumen: **Felicidades, Sasuke Uchiha lo había conseguido… Sólo él era capaz de sacar a la tímida Hinata Hyuga de sus cabales.

**Pareja: **Sasuke Uchiha-Hinata Hyuga.

**Género:** Humor, Romance.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único**

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

La cosa no era tan fácil de todas formas. Allí estaba ella, el señor del puesto de ramen, su hija y él…

Ella tenía la mano alzada y él la cara volteada con una mejilla roja, a causa del reciente impacto.

El señor del puesto de ramen y su hija tenía una expresión de sorpresa, aún tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido. Con toda la dignidad que tenía, se levantó molesta, sacó algo de dinero, lo colocó sobre la barra de atención y se marchó.

Él se llevó su mano hasta la zona afectada, su cara era de total indiferencia, pero había un brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos, lo cual indicaba que realmente le costaba asimilar el hecho de haber sido _abofeteado_ por _Hinata Hyuga_ hace un par de minutos.

Ahora bien, retrocedamos un par de horas para comprender el motivo de los últimos acontecimientos mencionados.

Era una mañana soleada en Konoha, pero no una calurosa, sino agradable, acompañada de una ligera brisa que indicaba la pronta llegada del otoño a la villa. Hinata Hyuga salió de su casa para comenzar la jornada que había programado para ese día.

En realidad no era muy larga. Sólo iba a dedicar su día completo a una cosa en específico.

Aprender a cocinar ramen.

Sí, Hinata podía preparar cualquier alimento posible, pero el ramen no era lo suyo. Lo aprendió por las malas cuando, en un intento de atraer la atención de Naruto Uzumaki, casi quema la cocina de su casa.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan fracasada. Según Sakura, la manera de llegar a un hombre como Naruto podía ser la comida, ¿pero cómo iba ella ha lograrlo si no podía preparar el alimento preferido de su amor platónico?

La vida era un tanto injusta con ella.

Suspiró con pesadez, mientras barajeaba sus opciones. Sí, ese día había decidido aprender a cómo cocinar ramen, pero no tenía ni idea de quién podía aprender. Decidió que lo mejor sería pedirle más consejos a Sakura, seguro ella tenía una mejor idea de cómo llevar a cabo su plan.

Así que comenzó su camino hacia el hospital de Konoha, donde seguramente se encontraría su amiga, pero en el camino se encontró con quién menos esperaba.

―¡Hinata!―Naruto Uzumaki la saludó con la misma efusividad de siempre, estaba rodeado de las mismas fans molestas que lo venían persiguiendo desde el final de la guerra.

―N-Naruto-kun―respondió algo tímida ante las miradas de odio que le lanzaban las femeninas.

―¿Cómo estás, 'ttebayo?―le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella―¡Hace tiempo que no te veo!

―Bu-bueno…―La verdad él no la veía a ella, pero Hinata sí estaba pendiente de todo lo que hacía el rubio.

Aunque nunca confesaría eso, era como admitir su pequeño lado acosador.

―¡Oh, vamos, Naruto-sama!―interrumpió una de las chicas del grupo de fans de Naruto―¡Pero si esta chica es una rarita, mejor vente con nosotras!

Las demás asintieron a favor de la que habló, haciendo que la Hyuga se sintiera más débil, pero molesta.

_Le habían dicho rarita._

Naruto resopló, tomó a Hinata por uno de los brazos y la alejó un poco del molesto grupo.

―Sabes, cuando tenía ocho años y todos me rechazaban, siempre soñaba con el día que fuera popular y tuviera mi propio club de fans―se rascó la nuca―¡Pero ahora que lo tengo, lo que hace es desesperarme, 'ttebayo!

_Y a mí también_, quiso decirle la Hyuga.

―E-eso quiere decir que ya comprendes cómo se siente Sasuke-kun, ¿no?―preguntó tímidamente, tratando de cambiar el tema. Aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué se había acordado de Sasuke Uchiha.

Uzumaki asintió.

―Sí, pobre teme, ahora lo entiendo mejor. Ni siquiera se puede ir al baño tranquilo.

Sonriendo un poco, Hinata se sonrojó.

―P-pienso que tal vez deberías decirle lo que sientes―aconsejó―Entonces comprenderán que invadir tu espacio personal tiene un límite.

Poniendo una cara pensativa, Naruto volvió a asentir.

―Sí, tienes razón, ¡eres muy inteligente, Hinata!―exclamó antes de darle un gran abrazo.

La chica se sonrojó toda y su corazón martilleaba rápidamente como si se le fuera a salir del pecho.

―N-Naruto-kun…―trató de decir.

―En fin…―el chico la soltó―Reunámonos un día de estos y vayamos a comer ramen en Ichiraku.

―¿I-Ichiraku?

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

―Sí, ¡el mejor ramen de todo el mundo, 'ttebayo!

―P-por supuesto, me parece una excelente idea―le contestó, algo ansiosa por irse a su nuevo destino.

―Le diré entonces a Sakura, a Sai y al teme―prometió―¡Nos vemos, 'ttebayo!―finalizó mientras agitaba su mano y se dirigía hacia sus fans.

Hinata asintió en respuesta y vio cómo Naruto trataba de hablar con ellas políticamente, algunas pusieron cara de desencanto por lo que el rubio les decía, pero a esa distancia la Hyuga no podía oír nada.

Aun así, con renovadas energías, marcó su nuevo plan y marchó hacia Ichiraku.

Después de todo, ¿qué había mejor que aprender a cocinar el ramen favorito de Naruto?

Tímidamente se sentó en la barra de atención y saludó con cortesía. Pidió, algo abochornada, el ramen favorito del rubio. Una vez tuvo su pedido, comenzó a degustarlo, tratando de entender cuál era el secreto de ese platillo.

Sabía bastante bien, tenía que admitir, pero todavía le costaba encontrarle el punto de sazón. Cuando terminó su comida, suspiró satisfecha. Con un solo plato ya había quedado llena, no sabía cómo Naruto podía comer tanto.

―Gracias por la comida―habló cuando retiraron su plato.

Ayame, la hija del dueño, le dedicó una sonrisa.

―No hay de qué, Hinata―respondió―¿No quieres otro?

―Oh, no―negó con la cabeza―Quedé satisfecha con sólo uno.

Teuchi soltó una carcajada.

―Vaya diferencia con Naruto, ese puede comer diez de estos―señaló el recipiente dónde Hinata había comido―Y seguir con hambre.

La chica soltó una tranquila carcajada, para luego armarse de valor antes de decir.

―Te-Teuchi-san…¡q-quiero que me enseñe a preparar ramen, por favor!

El hombre se quedó sorprendido ante la petición de la tímida chica.

―¿Y eso por qué, Hinata?―preguntó Ayame.

―E-es que…―sus mejillas se colorearon al recordar el motivo―Quiero aprender a hacerlo para… para Naruto-kun―susurró lo último.

Padre e hija se miraron y luego sonrieron. Esa chica era un encanto, ¡claro que le enseñarían!

―Ni se les ocurra hacerlo.

Hinata abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia su derecha sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Desde cuándo estaba el chico allí?

―Sa-Sasuke-kun…

―Hmph―saludó―Si aprendes, después el dobe andará fastidiándome a cada rato para ir a comer a tu casa cuando no tenga dinero para pagar aquí.

Hinata se removió incómoda, ¿no era aquello un pensamiento muy egoísta por parte del moreno?

La verdad tenía tiempo que no le veía, específicamente desde aquella mañana en el supermercado cuando le dijo que era linda. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante aquél recuerdo.

―L-la verdad no veo ningún problema en que vaya a mi casa, Sasuke-kun―comentó algo apenada.

―Eso es porque a ti no te molesta el dobe―acotó antes de comer un poco de ramen.

La mujer frunció el ceño, ¿desde cuándo le gustaba esa comida? Entonces recordó que Sakura le había comentado sobre el hecho de que, gracias a Naruto, tanto ella como Sasuke siempre terminaban en Ichiraku inconscientemente cada vez que deseaban comer fuera de sus casas.

_Jodido, Naruto_… habían sido las palabras textuales de su amiga_ Mira que ya nos pegó su maña de comer ramen…_

―B-bueno, a mí me agrada bastante Naruto-kun―no entendía por qué, pero le causaba cierto malestar las palabras de Sasuke.

―¿Qué le ves?―preguntó secamente.

―¿Eh?―ella parpadeó confundida.

―Al dobe, ¿qué le ves?―bufó―Es un perdedor.

Hinata tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un comentario agrio como: _Al menos no traicionó a su aldea; _ lo cual le sorprendió bastante porque ella nunca quería ofender a nadie.

―Pues, quizás no todo le salga bien―apretó sus puños―Pero nunca se rinde en lo que quiere y eso, para mí, es digno de admirar.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

―Además―continuó, sin saber muy bien el motivo―Él siempre me ha estado apoyando y nunca me ha mirado como si no sirviera, me sonríe y…―tomó aire con las mejillas sonrojadas―es lindo―admitió en un murmullo.

―¿Lindo?―repitió con cierto asco el chico―¿En serio crees que el dobe es lindo?

Hinata asintió.

―Cl-claro―comenzó, volviendo a su actitud de siempre―A mí… a mí me gusta mucho, es bastante lindo de físico como en personalidad.

Sasuke removió un poco su ramen mientras permanecía pensativo. Hinata decidió que era mejor irse, pero igual que la última vez en el supermercado, el chico habló.

―Entonces quieres besarlo―afirmó Sasuke.

Las mejillas de la chica se pusieron rojas como un tomate. ¡Claro que quería hacerlo! Sólo que no encontraba el valor suficiente para atreverse a robarle un beso.

Abochornada, Hinata sintió que se iba a desmayar.

―Yo… yo…―realmente no sabía que decir.

Sasuke era… era un ser tan sincero que lograba ponerla muy nerviosa.

Y allí estaba Hinata, llevando un dilema mental, cuando, sin previo aviso, él la besó. Los ojos perlas de ella se abrieron de par en par al sentir sus labios contra los del Uchiha. Estaba estática, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

Teuchi y Ayame, quienes habían permanecido en silencio durante aquella discusión, se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la osadía del Uchiha.

¿Quién se iba a imaginar que algo así sucedería? Supusieron que era la suerte de trabajar en local concurrido, siempre pasaba algo interesante.

Cuando Sasuke se separó de Hinata, la chica aún estaba cómo ida, tocó sus labios mientras asimilaba lo ocurrido.

¿De verdad había sido besada por ese hombre? No, eso era imposible, aun así, la calidez que todavía sentía en sus labios le hizo caer en la realidad de que sí sucedió aquél beso.

Su primer beso…

Súbitamente, sintió una furia enorme emerger de ella. Oh, el bastardo se las pagaría.

Miró al Uchiha a los ojos directamente y, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando voltearle el rostro.

Con la respiración entre cortada, sonrojada de pies a cabeza, y realmente con ganas de darle más que ese simple golpe, se levantó enfurruñada, pagó la cuenta para luego marcharse sin decir ninguna palabra.

Sasuke, por su parte, se llevó la mano a su mejilla afectada. Estaba sorprendido, demasiado para su gusto. Miró a los dueños del local y dijo secamente:

―Ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

Algo incómodos, Teuchi y Ayame asintieron levemente. No querían enojar a Sasuke por una bobería.

Pagando su comida, se levantó del lugar y se marchó con toda la dignidad que le quedaba. Se sentía molesto, pero aun así su curiosidad sobre Hinata Hyuga había aumentado.

Realmente esa chica era todo un enigma que él mismo se encargaría de resolver.

―¡Hey, teme! ¿Qué tal te… ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas, 'ttebayo?!

Mientras tanto, podría descargar su frustración con Naruto, ¿verdad?

* * *

Hinata trató, realmente que lo intentó, olvidar aquella patética escena de la mañana, pero no pudo. Ni siquiera cuando fue a dormir, la sensación de los labios de Sasuke Uchiha sobre los de ella había desaparecido.

Sonrojada, no pudo evitar pensar en lo suave y cálido que había sido aquél contacto. Logró dormirse con algo de dificultad, más sin embargo, el Uchiha estuvo presente en sus sueños.

Esa fue la primera de tantas veces que soñó con Sasuke, pero fue tiempo después cuando se dio cuenta realmente que estaba perdida.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** Buenas, ¿cómo andan? Gracias por leer mi pequeño intento de one-shot. Podría considerarse como una segunda parte de Sinceridad, si no lo han leído, vayan y déjenme su opinión.

He escrito esto a petición de muchas personas que quisieron la continuación y pues, esto fue lo que salió. Lamento si no era lo que esperaban, pero como dije con Sinceridad, el SasuHina realmente no es lo mío.

Ahora, si esto tendrá o no continuación, pues la verdad no lo sé. Será el tiempo y mi imaginación quienes se encargaran de decidirlo.

Sin más que decir, me retiro no sin antes preguntar: ¿Merece un review?

Un beso a todos.

Ama-chan off!


End file.
